My First Love
by ryomaechizen2
Summary: Author's NOTE! please read this if you've read the first chapter..
1. Chapter 1: I Saw You

**Hello! I hope you guys like this story....i'm not so sure, so please review**

**Because if you guys don't like it, i might just delete this story.....Hope you guys really like this story because i'm really unsure....=)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice (too bad for me)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: I Saw You**

A girl with pink hair whispered "Mikan, Mikan."

Mikan, a 16-year old brunette, didn't hear the call of her friend because she was staring out the window in class. He teacher was asking her to recite, so her friend tried to call for her attention, so she wouldn't get into trouble but in the end Mikan got a scolding from her teacher.

-After school while walking towards Mikan's home-

They were going to have a sleepover at Mikan's house

Anna, the pink-haired girl, went up to Mikan and said "Mikan, what's wrong? You're not acting like your ordinary self."

Mikan finally answered "I'm sorry to have worried you guys. I was just thinking about something."

Hotaru answered with no emotion, "I wasn't worried."

Mikan just ignored Hotaru, and smiled at Anna.

Mikan boasted to Hotaru, "Do you want to know what I was thinking of?"

Hotaru said plainly, "No."

"Fine, if you don't want to know then fine."

"I told you I don't want to know. So I don't care"

Mikan pouted and said "Are you sure? It's really interesting."

Hotaru said in an I-don't-really-care voice "I already told you I wasn't interested in whatever your puny brain can think of." **(A/N: Poor Mikan…Hotaru's so mean to mikan...hahaha!)**

Mikan continued pouting "You're so MEAN!!!"

"So," Hotaru said.

"Fine then I won't tell you. I'll just tell it to Anna." Mikan said in a boastful way.

Hotaru replied "Fine."

Mikan just ignored Hotaru and started to tell Anna what she was thinking of.

_-Flashback-_

_-A day ago-_

_Mikan was having her daily check-up when suddenly she saw a guy in a room. He was just sitting on his bed. He was obviously bored and, when you look into his eyes, you could see sadness and loneliness. He had crimson eyes and messy hair. He didn't notice I was staring at him. Then the nurse suddenly went in his room. The door was wide open, that was when he realized she was staring at him. He just looked at her with no expression on his face. Then Mikan just ran. She felt so embarrassed because the guy saw her and she didn't know what he might think of her._

_-End of Flashback-_

After telling Anna the story, Mikan decided to get some shut eye. Anna agreed with Mikan. When they looked over at the place where Hotaru was supposed to be, they saw her already sleeping.

* * *

**Please Review...please please please..Flames are highly accepted**

**hope you guys like it...and sorry if it's really short..=)**


	2. Author's Note!

**Author's Note!!**

**i'm sorry to say that i won't be continuing this story because originally i wrote this story in an all OC story meaning it wasn't based on any anime and i'm having trouble convertig it into a gakuen alice story...so i'll be rewriting this story and posting it in my fictionpress..**

**for thse who don't know, fictionpress is tame with fanfiction but the difference is that in fictionpress its your own story as in not based on any animes or moviess or other books...so that's where i'll be posting it...for those who are interested in reading this story even if it's not gakuen alice based, please PM me so that i can tell you if i've posted it already..**

**but even if you won't PM just look at my profile once in awhile, i'll be posting the link there..**

**i'm really sorry that i have to delete this story..**

**but thanks for those who read this but i'm sorry to let you down...but to make it up to you i have posted a new story named "Cheating?" and i'll be posting more...**

**please support me in my stories, i'd appreciate it..ARIGATO!! =D**


	3. NOTICE

**Hello there minna-san! I'm sorry to say that this is not a new chapter :(**

**I have bad news …**

**I shall be deleting this story along with my other unfinished stories. WHY, you may ask? Well, I haven't really been proud of my work that's why I want to delete them. But no worries for I shall just be rewriting them and the plot of the story might change a little bit or completely. It depends on how horrible I think it is :P hehe.. **

**so there, but it will take a lot of time since I will be posting the stories when I have completed them, meaning when the whole story is complete from beginning to end. So I hope that you will be patient. You may review here and tell me what you think or what's in your mind or whatever you want to say to me. I will be deleting this story by next week so that you guys have time to tell me your opinions but you can also just PM me :). So I hope to hear what you guys think and I hope when I've rewritten the stories you'd like them.**

**BTW, I've already started on writing but it's none of the stories I will delete. I am writing a new story, once I am done with that story that is when I shall begin the rewriting so I hope when I post my new story you would read it. Anyways, just check out my profile. I'll be putting my status there as to what I am writing currently and what I'm planning to do and etc…**

**I'm really sorry that you waited so long just to receive this let down. I'm very sorry but I hope you don't hate me for this.**


End file.
